


Horror Movies and Chill

by maliayukimura



Series: TW Rare Char Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Kissing, Making Out, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia wanted to watch her favorite horror movie, but Tracy had a better idea for how they could spend movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movies and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> Part 1 of the Alicia Boyd multi ship meme.  
> 

It was movie night in the Boyd-Stewart residence. Alicia was getting the snacks ready while Tracy scrolled through the movie selections.

“So what are we watching tonight, babe?” Alicia asked as she settled down on the couch next to her girlfriend. She laid the bowl of popcorn down on the table next to their drinks.

Tracy let out a soft sign as she passed Alicia the remote. “I don’t know. It’s your turn to pick.”

“Oh, I know the perfect one,” Alicia said, quickly clicking on the horror category.  She flipped through the titles and posters until she came across the black and white poster with a petrified-looking girl trying to stifle a scream on it. “How about this one?”

Tracy, who had been preoccupied with the popcorn, looked up at the screen to see what movie Alicia had picked out. She shook her head, laughing softly. “Oh, come on. Am I ever going to live that one down?”

Alicia giggled, grinning wide. “I thought it was cute. You were all like horror movies are for chumps. And then not even ten minutes into the movie, you were trying to hide in my shoulder because you were afraid.”

 “We were fifteen,” Tracy protested. “Why can’t you just let that go?”

Alicia smiled fondly as she reached out and stroked Tracy’s cheek. “Because that was the moment I realized that I was madly in love with you.”

Tracy leaned in, closing the distance between them. She kissed Alicia, soft and tenderly. “Aw, you’re so romantic.”

Alicia giggled as she kissed Tracy again. “So what do you say?”

“Fine,” Tracy groaned softly, pulling away from Alicia. “We’ll watch the stupid horror movie. But don’t expect me to actually pay attention to the film.”

Alicia playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend before pressing the play button on the remote. Tracy snuggled closer as the opening credits rolled across the screen.

Ten minutes into the movie, Tracy was hiding her face in Alicia’s shoulder just like she did when they were teenagers. Although she was much bolder than when she was a teenager, so instead of just hiding in fear, Tracy decided to try something different. Tracy left kisses along Alicia’s neck and collarbone.

“I’m trying to watch the movie,” Alicia commented, leaning her head back to give Tracy more access to her neck. She watch as a young Drew Barrymore ran screaming from a masked killer wielding a kitchen knife.

“Then watch the movie,” Tracy replied. She bit down on Alicia’s collarbone. “I found something more interesting.”

“Fine,” Alicia sighed. “Just don’t distract me.”

Tracy smirked. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Alicia tried to pay attention to the movie, but she was hyperaware of Tracy’s every move. Each kiss felt like fire against her skin. Alicia lasted about ten more minutes before she turned her full attention to Tracy. She gently placed her hands along Tracy’s checks as she guided her from her shoulder up to her lips.

Tracy wasted no time in deepening the kiss as Alicia carted her fingers through her hair. She slowly laid back down on the couch, pulling Tracy down with her.

Alicia raked her hands across her girlfriend’s back as she was ravished with kisses. She tugged on the bottom of Tracy’s shirt, trying to get it off her. Tracy broke their kiss just long enough for her to sit up and pull her shirt off before leaning back down to kiss Alicia again.

The kiss grew sloppier and wetter as the girls made out like two horny teenagers. They made out for what felt like hours. Alicia’s lips felt numb when Tracy finally pulled away. Both girls were flushed and breathing hard.

Tracy, still laying on top of Alicia, nuzzled her face into the crook of Alicia’s neck. Her words vibrated against Alicia’s shoulder, “Sorry that I made you miss your movie.”

Alicia softly rolled her head to the side to look at the television. The end credits were scrolling across the screen. “It’s okay. I’d much rather kiss you than watch some movie.”

Tracy smiled. The two of them spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch together, lazily kissing one another and cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alicia Boyd square on my TW Rare Char Bingo card.  
> By the way, the movie that Alicia put on was _Scream _(1996).__  
>  __  
> Come find me on tumblr[here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
